My life as Leytons daughter
by syrg20011
Summary: Sawyer Has a younger sister this is her story
1. Introduction And Announcement

**My Life as Leyton's Daughter**

Hi I am Natalie Haley Anna Karen Scott and I am the daughter of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer Scott, I am a junior at Tree Hill High School where my parents and my auntie and uncle attended. My parents moved back here when they found out they were pregnant with me. I have a sister called Sawyer Brooke Scott. My Auntie Haley is the coolest she always knows when I need to talk to her, she never judges me. My Uncle Nathan is my biggest fan every soccer game, every ballet recital, every school presentation he was there he was also the inspiration for my first name. I have a close bond with my cousins and I hope that we continue to strengthen that bond. But I am harbouring a big secret from my family.

NH: Auntie Haley?

H: Yes?

NH: I need to tell you something.

H: What is it?

NH: I am 2 months pregnant.

H: Who is the father?

NH: Matthew Allen.

N: What about Matthew Allen?

NH: Nothing.

H: He got Natalie pregnant.

NH: Thanks Auntie Haley for helping me tell Uncle Nathan.

H: Your Welcome.

N: Did you want him to?

NH: to what?

N: Have intercourse.

NH: Yes, but I thought he put on a condom but then today he told me he didn't.

N+H: Well have you told your mom and dad?

NH: No not yet but I will tell them when they come to pick me up and can I use your bathroom?

H: Sure why?

NH: So, I can take another pregnancy test to show them.

10 MINS LATER

Lucas and co arrive

NH: Hey Mommy, Daddy and Sissy.

L+P+S: Hey.

NH: I have some news.

L+P+S: What news?

NH: I am pregnant.

L+P+S: (shocked)

NH: Say something please?

L: Are you sure?

NH: (shows him the pregnancy test) yes sorry daddy.

L: Who is the father?

N: Matthew Allen.

L: What?

NH: Daddy He told me he did not wear protection.

P: Have you told him?

NH: Yes, he wants nothing to do with me or the baby.

S: I am going to be an auntie!

NH: Yes.

L+P: We are going to be Grandparents!

NH: (runs off)

H: I will go after her.

N: We both will.

L+P+S: Okay.

J+LY: What is going on?

L: I am going to be a grandfather.

J: Is Sawyer pregnant?

S: No Natalie is.

(With Nathan, Haley and Natalie)

N: What's wrong?

NH: It is stupid

H: No, it is not

NH: Okay I am worried about Losing the baby or not being a good mother

(L Walks in)

L: Hey Princess

NH: Hey Daddy

L: What's wrong?

H: She is worried about Losing the baby or not being a good mother

L: Well you won't be doing gym anymore as the gym teacher I am refusing to let you do it but as your father and this baby's grandfather I want you two to be safe and you will be an awesome mother.

NH: I have started thinking of names

N: What are they?

NH: For a boy either **Nathan** **Eugene** Scott or **Keith** **James** **Larry** Scott

H: For Girls?

NH: **Peyton** **Penelope** Scott or **Haley** **Lydia Sawyer** Grace Scott or **Rebecca Ellie Lily** Scott

H+N: Thank you for thinking of us

NH: Can I talk with daddy alone

N+H leave

L: What wrong princess?

NH: Well I have been thinking and I think it is time I told you

L: Told me what?

NH: I will tell you what happened the night of homecoming Lillian Beadsmith beat me up

L: why?

H: (walks back in) I know

L: Tell me then

H: Natalie and Lydia were sitting together in the gym when Lillian came in and said get out you b*tch and Natalie started singing to herself and because she is a better singer than her she beat her up

P: Hey mini female version of Nathan

NH: Mommy!

P: yes?

NH: I need to ask you something

P: What is it?

NH: Can you help me up and can you tell the gang to assemble?

12 minutes later

NH: Can I have everyone's attention

B (Brooke): Whats up?

NH: My family already know but I'm pregnant


	2. Andre Fields

**Andre Fields**

It is the day after I told my friends and family about the baby. I have a big crush on Andre since I first met him

NH: Hi Andre

A: Hi Natalie

NH: I need to tell you something.

A: What is it? I already know your pregnant.

NH: I like you but not as just a friend anymore

A: Neither do I

NH: Is the great Andre Fields asking me to be his girlfriend

A: Yes

NH: Come then Boyfriend

A: Lets go to the gym

NH: I cant wait to see you practice

A: I cant wait to see your dads face

NH: Me either

* In the Gym*

NH: Go on Boyfriend join coaches Scott and Scott

A+H: Long passionate kiss

N+L: Andre get on the court now!

NH: Your going to get this a lot

L: Are you and him together?

NH: Yes

L: Nathan you owe $20

NH: You bet against Uncle Nathan and you won?

L:Yes

NH: Well done Daddy


	3. The decision

(Lucas,Haley,Nathan,Peyton are at the kitchen table waiting for Natalie)

L: I cant get my head around the fact she is pregnant

H:Why are me and Nathan here?

P:because you two have been through teen pregnancy

(Natalie walks in with Andre)

NH:What is going on?

N: We are here to help you make the right decision for you

A: I am going to help raise the baby

P:(To NH) Are you sure you want to keep it?

NH:Yes i am sure i want to keep it because i have learnt from the two best sets of parents in the world

L+P+H+N:Thank you

(the next day at school)

LY: Hi baby cus are you ready for 1st period

NH: Yes it is English with MRS Scott

LY: Also known as my mom and your aunt

(In Haley's class room)

Maisie:Oh here comes the pregnant freak

H: Maisie MR Harold's office now

NH:Thanks Mrs Scott

H: your welcome now everyone open their books to page 14

(5 mins Later)

H: Who can tell me why Romeo and Juliet aren't supposed to see each other

(NH puts her hand up)

H: Yes Natalie

NH:Because Romeo is a Montague and Juliet is a Capulet and their parents are sworn enemies

H: Correct someone must have been studying

TBC


	4. The Shock of Natalie And Haley

(Natalie before her first ever scan)

L: who is coming with you?

NH: Andre and Aunt Haley

P:Why not me and your dad?

NH: Because i am also picking up a surprise for you

(Haley enters with Andre)

H:You ready to go?

A: Come on babe Lets go!

NH:Yes I will see you later

L+P:Bye baby girl

(At the doctors)

H: Its okay your allowed to be nervous

NH: Really?

H: Yeah I was with Jamie

Receptionist: Dr King will see you now

A: Ready Babe

NH:yeah

H:okay lets go

DK: Lift your shirt up for me

(NH lifts her shirt)

DK: it will be cold (as he applies the gel)

NH: so how many heartbeats are there?

DK: 6 including yours

A+H so she is having quintuplets

DK: Yes

( in the car)

NH: Auntie?

H: yeah?

NH: We need to go the airport

H: okay

(at the airport)

K:Natalie?

NH: grandma

TBC


	5. AN

A/N what would you like to see happen


	6. Parents Find Out

Grandma

K: How are you?

NH: Good Grandma

H: Hey Karen

K: Who's This?

NH: My Boyfriend Andre Fields

A: Hi Ms Roe

K: Call Me Karen

NH: Let's Go Home

(15 Minutes Later)

NH: Mom And Dad Sawyer

L: In Here

K: Hi Baby Boy

L: Mom!

P: Karen What Are You Doing Here?

K: Natalie Invited Me

L: How Did Your Hospital Appointment Go?

K: What Hospital Appointment?

NH: Grandma There Is A Reason Why I Invited You I Am Pregnant With Quintuplets

K: What About Your Epilepsy, PTSD?

NH: I should be okay

L: Have you been taking your medicine?

NH: Yes

At Nathan and Haleys

N: Congrats


	7. Jamie And Cousin time

Jamie And cousin time

Today Jamie and I are spending the day together.

J: Hey Baby cousin

NH: Hey Jamie

J: How are you?

NH: Fine thanks Jamie how about you?

J: I am fine thanks for asking

NH: How are my Great cousin treating you brilliant

J:Good

NH: Jamie I was wondering if you would be One of the babies godfather?

J: I would be honoured

NH: Jamie I love you

J: Love you too


	8. Uncle Nathan

Uncle Nathan

Today I Am Going For A Sleepover At Uncle Nathan And Auntie Haley's House.

N:Hey Baby Niece.

NH: Hey Uncey Nate.

N: Lets Get You Sorted.

NH: Thanks Uncey Nate.

J: Hey Baby Cousin.

NH: Hey Jamie.

J: How Was School?

NH: Good.

J: That Is Good To Hear.

N: How Our My Great Nieces And Or Nephews?

NH: They Are Fine Uncey Nate.

N: How Is Their Momma?

NH: Tired.

N: I Can Get Haley To Help You To Sleep Tonight.

NH: Thanks Uncey Nate.

H: (Walks In) I Thought I Heard My Baby Niece's Voice.

NH: Hello Auntie Haley.

N: Hales?

H: Yes Nate?

N: Can You Help Natalie Sleep Tonight As She Has Not Been Sleeping Well.

H: Sure

NH: Thank You Auntie Haley

H: Okay Jamie And I Are Going To Go Get Lydia From Quinn's Will You Be Okay Nate?

N: Yes Haley Go.

(Jamie And Haley Leave)

NH: (Starts Crying)

N: Natalie What Is Wrong?

NH: Nothing.

N: Is Your PTSD Playing Up?

NH: Yes

N: Remind Me Again About How Your PTSD Came About.

NH: Well I Was Waiting For Lydia To Finish Her Last Class Of The Day And A Boy That Was On The Basketball Team Came Up To Me And Started To Be Rude Abput Our Family Then Because I Was Ignoring Him He Brutally Beat Me Up.

N: Did Somebody Try To Hit You Today?

NH: No The Boy Came Up To Me And Told That I Deserved It.

(Haley, Jamie And Lydia Walk In)

LY: Hey Baby Cousin.

NH: Hey LyLy.

N: Haley, Jamie Can I Talk To You Guys Privately In The Kitchen.

H+J: Sure.

(Haley, Jamie And Nathan Go To Kitchen)

NH: Lydia I Have Something To Ask You.

LY: What Is It?

NH: Will You Be One Of The Babies Godmother?

LY: I Would Be Honoured.

(Meanwhile In The Kitchen)

H: What Is Going On?

J: Yeah Dad What Is Going On?

N: Natalie's PTSD Has Flared Up Due To That Boy Coming Up To Her.

J: I Will Keep An Eye On Her.

H: Thanks Jamie


	9. Telling Mom And Dad

Telling Leyton About The Boy Behind The Reason For Her PTSD 

Today I Am Going To Tell My Parents About The Boy Who Is The Reason Behind My PTSD

NH:Hey Mom And Dad.

L+P: Hey Baby Girl.

NH: I Need To Tell You The Name Of The Boy Who Beat Me Up.

L: Okay My Sweet Angel.

P: Take Your Time.

NH: Okay Please Do Not Be Mad At Me .

L: We Won't.

NH: Thanks.

P: Okay Baby Girl .

NH: I Was In The Cafeteria And The Boy Came Up To Me And Told Me I Deserved It.

L: (Gets Angry) Who Is He To Tell You That!

NH: Daddy Please Calm Down Your Heart.

P: Lucas You Are Scaring Natalie And She Is Carrying Our Grandchildren.

L: Sorry Sweet Angel.

NH: It Is Okay Daddy.

P: Can You Tell Us His Name?

NH: It Was Andrew Allen.

L: Matthew's Brother?

NH: Yes.

L: That Is It Nathan And Jamie Are Going To Have A Polite Word With Him.

NH: Dad If They Hurt Him It Could End Uncle Nathan's Career.

P: Lucas Please Don't Do Anything Stupid. 

This Chapter Is Dedicated To CCLP4lyphe


	10. Boys VS Men

Nathan, Jamie And Lucas See Andrew And Matthew Goes To See Natalie.

Today Something Weird Happened.

NH:Morning Mom.

P: Morning Baby Girl.

NH: Morning Daddy.

L: Morning My Sweet Angel.

NH: Morning My Gorgeous Big Sister Sawyer.

S: Morning Sweet Girl .

L: Ready For A Day Full Of Learning.

NH:Yes Daddy.

P: Okay Baby Girl .

NH: Yes

L: I Love You Natalie

NH: Daddy I Love You Too

P: How Are Our Grandchildren?

NH: Just Making Their Mommy Sick.

L: You Dont Have To Go To School Today If Your Feeling Sick.

P: Lucas She Needs To Go To School.

NH: Dad You And Uncle Nathan Are Going To Be At School.

L: I Know But I Dont Want You Getting Hurt.

NH: I Wont.

L:But I Want To Keep You Safe Your My Baby Girl

NH: I Know Daddy But I Have Andre, Jamie, Lydia, Uncle Nathan, Auntie Haley, Auntie Brooke, Uncle Julian, Davis, Jude, Grandma, Andy, Auntie Lily, Deb, Uncle Skills, Aunt Bevin, Uncle Mouth, Auntie Millie, Jimmy, Uncle Junk, Uncle Fergie, Uncle Derek, You, Mommy And Sawyer. I Think I Will Be Fine.

P: See Luke She Will Be Okay, She Is Our Warrior Princess.

L: I Hope You Are Right Peyton.

S: Daddy She Will Be Fine. She Has Sawyer And Scott Blood Coursing Through Her Veins.

L: But Those Babies She is Carrying Have Allen Blood In Their Veins.

NH: So What They Are Still Your Grandchildren Daddy.

P: Lucas She Has Got A Point.

NH: Anyway They Are My Children, Yours and Mom's Grand Children, Sawyer's Nieces And/Or Nephews, Jamie's And Lydia's Godchildren And Great Cousins, Uncle Nathan's And Auntie Haley's And Auntie Lily's Great Nieces And/Or Nephews, Grandma Karen's Great Grand Children.

S: Well Done Little Sis I Am So Proud Of You.

NH: Thank You Big Sister.

L: Okay Baby Girl Lets Get You To School.

( The School)

NH: (To Nathan) Hey Coach Scott

N: Hey Natalie. How Are You?

NH: I Am Fine Thank You How About You?

N: I Am Brilliant. Thanks For Asking. How Is Your Dad Taking The News?

NH: Not Well Uncle Nathan Not Well At All. It Is Like When The Tape Of You And Auntie Brooke Was Exposed To The Whole Entire Senior Class But Worse.

N: How Do You Know About That?

NH: Mom And Auntie Haley Tell Me Everything.

N: Great.

NH: Why Did You Hurt Auntie Haley's Feelings In High School After She Came Home From Tour?

N: Because I Was Hurting Too So I Wanted To Make Your Auntie Hurt Like I Did.

NH: That Was Not Very Nice Though Uncle Nathan.

N: I Know Natalie

NH: Uncle Nathan I Love You.

N: I Love You Too My Mini Me.

NH: Bye Bye Uncle Nathan.

N: Bye Natalie.

(Time Skip To Lunch)

Matthew: Hi Natalie Can We Go Somewhere Private To Talk?

NH: Okay We Can Go To My Dad's And Uncle's Office.

Matthew: Why?

NH: You Know Why.

Matthew: Just In Case Your PTSD Flares Up.

NH: Yes.

(At Nathan And Lucas's Office)

N: Natalie What Are You Doing Here?

NH: I Need You Guys To Be Witnesses To A Conversation.

L: What Conversation?

Matthew: The One I Am Going To Have With Her.

L: Matthew Leave My Daughter Alone.

NH+N: Let Him Speak.

Matthew: Natalie I Am Sorry About What My Brother Did To You It Was Uncalled For And Sorry For Not Wanting Anything To Do With You After You Told Me About The Baby But I Still Do Not Want To Be A Dad So I Am Going To Sign Away My Parental Rights So Andre Can Adopt It But Promise Me When It is Old Enough To Ask About Me Tell It The Truth Do Not Sugar Coat It. It Deserves To Know I Did Not Want It.

NH: Thank You Matthew But It Is Not One Baby It's Quintuplets.

Matthew: Wow! I Will See You Around Natalie.

(Matthew Leaves)

L: So We Will Not Have Him In Our Lives.

NH: No.

N: So Are The Babies Surname Going To Be Fields Instead Of Scott?

NH: They Will Be Fields-Scott.

(Skip To Andrew's Gym Lesson)

N: Andrew While Everyone Is Playing Basketball.

L: You Will Be Doing Circuits.

J: Without Stopping Until We Tell You Too.

Andrew: Why?

N: You Messed With The Wrong Scott Girl.

Andrew: Oh No.

L: Oh Yes.


End file.
